Summoning: Impure World Blood Reincarnation
The Summoning: Impure World Blood Reincarnation is a forbidden technique where, using a Blood Release users blood as a vessel, a deceased person's soul can be called back to the world of the living and bound to it. The vessel will then take on the form that person had in life, thereby reincarnating them to do their summoner's bidding. Overview Created by the Secind Tsukikage, this technique was intended to be the perfect version of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. To perform this technique, the soul of the intended reincarnated must reside in the pure world (浄土, jōdo); for example, those whose souls have been consumed by the Death God cannot be reincarnated. However, if it is a case where the souls are freed from inside the Shinigami, then a user of this technique is free to reincarnate them once again. Once all requirements are met the user then ejects their own blood out of their hand. Then the blood builds up to form a body with no features. The targets DNA is then placed on a tag which then melts and writes the persons name(This seals the spirit of the target within the tag), the tag is then placed on the body and sinks into to it then adds the features of the intended target, giving them the same appearance that the reincarnated had at the time of their death. The person is then reincarnated and the end product is usually stored in a casket/coffin until summoned by the user. The user can theoretically reincarnate a limitless number of people in this way, so long as they have enough blood, chakra and DNA to perform the technique. Despite this, this technique also has limitations, such as if the user uses up all their blood they will die. However unlike the parent jutsu the reincarnated are always brought back at full strength. Also Unlike the parent jutsu the body they are brought back to is their own real body but is simply become immortal(but still have the ash like effect of rebuilding their bodies.) Usage When first summoned, the body of the reincarnated is stored in a coffin; their body will appear grey and in a state of minor "decay": marred by cracks and other imperfections, and the individual will also appear to be "disengaged". Upon being awoken using a special hand seal, their bodies become "rejuvenated", regaining their original complexion and their eyes lose their glassy state; however, their sclerae take on a black colouring, however this has no affect on the ability of the reincarnated and they can be left in this "decay" state if the summoner chooses to keep them that way. They retain their personality, memories, and all abilities they had in life, including kekkei genkai, kekkei tōta and summoning contracts. Although clothing is also retained by the reincarnated shinobi, weaponry on the other hand is not and must be procured by the user when necessary, However, once obtained, shinobi that have stored their weapons in or about their person are still able to re-summon their tools, regardless of the number of times they are stored within their respective coffin. As a downside, the reincarnated seem to retain any permanent body damage and physical limitations they received during their lifetime. The summoned can be recalled at will by the user, causing an empty coffin to emerge and reclaim the individual, and the summoner can also use reincarnated individuals to remotely summon coffins containing additional reinforcements. The summoner can somehow summon an individual a great distance away without using one of the reincarnated as a proxy, but by simply placing a piece on the grid. Along with this, the summoned individual can feel the person's chakra flowing through them. Shinobi with sensory ability are also able to go one step further and decipher the actual source of the chakra that is manipulating them, even if the summoner is within the confines of a barrier. This poses a potential disadvantage to the summoner, as a renegade summon that is no longer under their direct control may be able to locate them. Control Unlike the original this jutsu doesn't really control the reincarnated or suppress their will instead they are simply revived but have an urge to do whatever the user wants them to, However if really necessary the user can use their kekkei Genkai to override the brain and control them remotely. Like the original the user can either remotely control or track the summoned individuals using pebbles he manipulates on a simple grid, which acts as a map of sorts. When a reincarnated person is sealed, the pebble turns to dust.The summoner can also directly talk through the summoned individual. The user can also posses those they reincarnate and all those that Enhancements Unlike while they were still alive, the reincarnated have unlimited chakra and stamina; able to can fight continuously The reincarnated are impossible to kill by normal means. Any damage they receive will easily regenerate even lost limbs. Not even killing the summoner get rid of them. Also the reincarnated can be enhanced like normal people and due to their reincarnated state they learn new abilities much faster than they would while they were alive. Countering While the reincarnated are immune to traditional attacks such as weapon-based attacks and even the death of the summoner being ineffective, there are four discovered methods to end the technique: #Seal away the soul of the reincarnated individual. #Have the summoner end the technique. As they are unlikely to do this voluntarily, using a genjutsu to trick them into cancelling the technique is ideal. The sequence of hand seals for cancelling the technique is Rat → Ox → Monkey → Tiger → Dragon → Boar and saying "release" (解, kai). If the summoner dies before the technique is deactivated, however, then this method is no longer a viable option. This also does not work if the summoned managed to sever the contract's link before the summoner undo the technique. #If the reincarnated person is struck in a vital spot with a Yin-Yang Technique that renders the target into nothingness, said person will effectively die, as they cannot regenerate. #If the tag is damaged or destroyed, the soul will leave tag and the body disintegrate. Once any of the first three methods are accomplished, the reincarnated individual will briefly regain their personalities before crumbling into dust. If the technique is cancelled by the user, the reincarnated's bodies are surrounded by a light before beginning to deconstruct.] After this, the reincarnated individual's soul will begin to ascend. Category:Soul's Property